Life Is Like A Rollercoster
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Harrison Gibbs Granger, or as he likes to be called H.G has lived a good life since he was adopted, he has a smart older sister, loving parents, good grades, and magic. But his life gets turned into a rollercoster when his ex-parents turn up and now a madman is out for his blood. Oh and did he mention that a blonde boy that wont stop staring at him!FullSumInsideAU!WrongBoyWhoLived
1. HG Granger

Life Is Like A Rollercoaster.

Full Sum:

H.G's life was always a steady ride, but soon it's turned into a rollercoaster when out of the blue his real parents turn up, he along with his family will have to move from America to England, a psychopathic madman is after him, and a certain pureblood blonde won't stop staring at him! You better hold on Harrison Gibbs Granger, because your rollercoaster is taking a few twists and spins.

WARNINGS:

Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived  
>Twin Potters<br>Alive Potter Parents  
>Swearing<br>Battling  
>Blood<br>Slash (Meaning Male/Male)  
>Different and independent Harry (Harrison)<br>Different Hermione Different  
>and little bit smarter Ron<br>Potter Bashing  
>and maybe others<br>And other things

**Pairings:**

James/Lily

Mark (Mr. Granger)/Jean (Mrs. Granger)

Ron/Hermione

Draco/Harry (Harrison)

Sirius/Remus

Maybe Others…

I DO NOT own H.P; I do however own this F.F plot :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: H.G Granger<p>

-x-x-

"_Are you okay?" asked a soft child's voice as the doorway to the cupboard under the stairs opened up. He shielded his eyes as the light from out there enter the small closed space. He sniffled a few times and backed away into the cupboard as he noticed a young girl around his age, one he had never seen before, stood at the doorway._

"_Why are you crying?" she asked in concern as she moved a bit closer, he bit his bottom lip but didn't say a word to the girl. He then watched as she moved into the cupboard all the way and slowly close the door, the light from the outside began to disappear as she got onto her knees and he finally spoke "W-Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_Even though the light was very dim in the cupboard, he could see the young girl, who had bushy brown hair, smile softly and said "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger and I'm here because my parents and I want to have a little brother…"_

-x-x-

"Harrison Gibbs Granger! Wake up, it's the last day of school and I will not allow you to miss it!" yelled a voice as the door to his room was burst open, the owner of the voice was a young pretty woman, she had long brown hair that curved nicely down her back, she also had light brown eyes, her skin was a nice cream color, her body was on the small side but nicely made, curves in all the right places. She was currently yelling at the young man who jerked up from her yell and as the lights in his room turned on.

"Mione!" the young man yelled back while he rubbed both of his eyes with a hand as he tried to get used to the light in his room, the young man yawned before saying very annoyed "Mione why'd you wake me up? I was having a great dream."

Hermione Jean Granger, nicknamed Mione, raised an eyebrow at her little brother and said as she crossed her arms "As I said before Harrison, it's the last day of school and I will not allow you to miss it. And for the last time, stop calling me that." Her eyes narrowed as she stared down Harrison as he rose from his bed, as if daring him to say he was going to miss it or daring to call her that name.

Harrison Gibbs Granger, was a young man with raven black hair that went pass his shoulders and hugged his face neatly but at the same time it was wild, it always had a look of 'just kissed and sexed up' way to it or at least that's what most of the students at their school liked to call his look, it was long enough to reach his shoulders. His skin was a beautiful peach color and he was a bit on the short side for a guy but was as tall as his sister. But the thing that most people remember about Harrison was his eyes, the color it held would make people stop and gasp, a beautiful emerald green that seemed to glow and shine whenever the boy was happy.

He then pouted out soft pink lips as he whined out "Mione, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Harrison. You're not a teacher you're my sister and you call me what everyone else calls me, H.G!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother said a bit annoyed "Harrison, I will never understand why you made up those nicknames nor will I properly ever will but come on and hurry up. Mom and dad are waiting with breakfast, mom has three appointments and dad has a root canal today so we need to hurry up so they can drop us off at the Station and so we can Floo to school as soon as possible. Or do you want to walk alone again to the Station and nearly be late to school?"

H.G rolled his eyes this time and said finally admitting defeat "Okay, okay, I'm getting up…" Hermione smirked at him before turning around and leaving his room. H.G pouted as his sister left but sighed soon enough and got ready to go downstairs. As he quickly got ready and dressed, H.G finished tieing his hair into a ponytail and putting his contacts in his eyes as he stood in front of the mirror in his room, he blinked a few times to adjust the contacts into place, he had paused for a moment and smiled at his reflection. H.G liked being able to see without the aid of glasses, he had asked his parents if he could get contacts during his third year due to the fact he was on the soccer team and didn't want them to keep falling off whenever he ran across the field. His smiled faultered though when he remembered those old round glasses he hardly never wore anymore and what they made him remember. Those glasses reminded him of when he was that naive little boy from a long time ago.

It had been years since the day he became Harrison Gibbs Granger, he wasn't always a Granger. No he once was a Potter believe it or not; his name was once Harry James Potter and he once lived in an orphanage until he was seven and was adopted by the Grangers, he had been left there by his real parents when he had turned two. Harry did not remember his biological parents at all, and perhaps, in his opinion, it was for the best.

H.G did not like the Potters, not one bit.

At first when he was little he believed his parents were poor so they couldn't take care of him, and that was why they gave him up to a Muggle Orphanage or they both died but loved no matter what. Though those thoughts of his real family somewhere out there didn't stop him from wanting to become a part of someone's family, and one day he meet the Grangers. They came to make Hermione an older sister of a little brother, turns out his soon to be mother had trouble after having Hermione and it caused to no longer be able to bare children, and were going to look at the babies when Hermione had walked away because she felt something calling her and then overheard H.G crying under the Orphanages staircase cupboard after a few of the older kids messed with him again and called him a freak because strange things always happened around him.

Hermione had joined him in the cupboard and softly asked if he was alright, and why was he crying. H.G didn't know if he could trust her but soon asked her what her name was and why she was there, she told him she was there because she and her family wanted a little brother. After a bit, Hermione asked him again and this time H.G told her.

When he was done he could see Hermione understood what it like, turns out Hermione was teased at her own school because she was a know-it-all and the same weird things happened around her. They talked forever in the cupboard under the stairs but stopped when Hermione's parents and the really nice caretaker of the Orphanage were looking for her in panic. They both emerged out of the cupboard and Hermione was instantly hugged attacked by their parents before they scowled her a bit for wondering off like that. The caretaker was bit surprised to see both him and Hermione together but she didn't ask when she had noticed he had been crying again and knew why.

As soon as their parents were done scowling her, they asked her who her friend was. Hermione had grinned the widest grin she had ever done in her life, and before anyone could say anything, Hermione proudly proclaimed "His name is Harry and he's going to be my little brother!"

Hermione was dead set on having him as her little brother despite his protest in the beginning of it all. Hermione's and his parents tried to see if she was sure and she was. Both his parents were unsure at first at having a seven year old boy and not a baby like they planned, but after spending time with H.G they fell in love with him and vice versa. He was always such a unique boy, even back then; he was kind, sweet, shy, soft-spoken, and bright child.

After his adoption, and with him and his family moving to America a year later after Hermione's and now H.G's bully problems especially with a boy named Dudley who always called them freaks got way out of hand, H.G believed one day he was going to go back to England and find his real parents or at least find out what happened to them, so to honor them he kept the name the Orphanage told him was written on the letter only it was Harry James Potter-Granger. He loved both his real and adopted parents.

Then everything he believed and made up since he was little came crashing down when he found out the truth.

It started a few days before his eleventh birthday, a woman in her forties who was dressed like a business lady came to their home, just by looking at her it was easy to tell she was a teacher and something more than just that, both Hermione and H.G could sense it. His mom and dad were stunned by the woman and was confused when she asked if she could come in, at first they didn't want to let her in but both him and Hermione told them to let her in, saying she could be trusted and that she was a good person. Their parents allowed it because they knew that their kids was good with their 'feelings' as they liked to call it.

After the woman entered, she asked if everyone who lived in the house could be placed in the living room for a private conversion. They did as they were asked and all of them sat down in the living room, after a few seconds of silence, his mother had asked her what was going on and who was she.

She said her name was Elisa Ailith, and she was the Headmistress of a very 'private' school for gifted children who had came to invite both Hermione and H.G to attend it. At first none of the Grangers understand why Mrs. Ailith was telling them these but thought maybe it was because of Hermione's smarts though they weren't sure on why their son was also being invited, his grades were only a slightly above average for a kid his age and that was only after Hermione would tutor him, so it confused them a bit.

When they asked why, Mrs. Ailith said that both Hermione and H.G were more than just normal children; she said they were magical and that Hermione was a Witch, while H.G was a Wizard. She then took out a strange stick, which later they learned was a wand, from her business suit pocket and waved it over their table, and then to their amazement they all watched as two letters suddenly appeared onto the table.

After being told that she explained that there was a hidden magical world where they will learn magic at the Morgan's and Merlin's School for Witches and Wizards or also known as a very private and hard to get into school called Maryellen's School for Gifted Children in the Muggle World.

To say the least the Grangers were stunned, amazed, and then everything clicked for them, it made sense now, how both H.G and Hermione were always doing strange things since they could remember.

After talking to the Headmistress more they discovered that in four days a teacher from the school was going to come and show them a way to the nearest Magical Shop, where they will go by Floo to Celestial Alley, a magical alley that would have their school items. The Headmistress told them the letters she will be giving them will have the day the school starts, where to go so they could Floo to the school, and the certain rules of the Magical World along with book suggestions for their parents to read in order to understand their world better and then she disappeared with a pop scaring their parents but at the same time amazing Hemione and H.G.

True to her word, a man by the name of Nathan Weatherstone, who turned out to be their Charms teacher of their new school, came a few days later and had escorted them to the nearest Magical Shop, which happened to be disguised as a small bookstore in their town. There he explained what Floo travel was and told them that it would be best if they all went together for the first time so they could understand it more.

H.G from that day on, did not like Floo in fact he _hated_ it, no matter how many times he tried to get used to it he always fell onto his face when the spinning stopped. His sister always got a laugh out of it while his parents were always amused by it.

Mr. Weatherstone took them directly to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank that was run by Goblins. The Grangers were stunned by the strange but beautiful bank and had walked close by Mr. Weatherstone as they entered it. Upon entering, a Goblin by the name of Rowrick, came up to them and asked if he may be of help to them.

Mr. Weatherstone had nodded and said that both were Muggle-Born's but one of them was adopted and were just starting school that year, so they needed to go to the school's trust vault, and that they both needed to take a heritage test. Rowrick had nodded and quickly went to get the order ready, the Grangers were confused on the fact of a heritage test but Mr. Weatherstone soon explained when he noticed their questioning looks.

"It's part of our laws, sometimes Muggle-Born's aren't really Muggle-Born's but descendants from Squib lines, Squibs are people who are born in a magical family but doesn't have magic so they are either cast out of their families or given up, it's rare for it to happen in America but the Headmistress informed me that your family came from England a few years ago and that Harry isn't your real son, so we're going to have to do two tests on them. Squibs are quite common over there in England because most purebloods marry too close into their family line in order to keep their lines _'pure'_ and because they do that it will cause a genetic mutation within their children thus creating a Squib. What a lot of England Purebloods don't know is that you need new blood in order to keep the magic strong." He had used air quotes for the word 'Pure' and rolled his eyes before he kept going.

"I'm Half-Blood you see, Pureblood English mom, Muggle American dad, she used to tell me all the stuff her ex-family would try to drill all of their ways into her head until she couldn't take it anymore, so after turning of age she left her family and never returned to England. Now as I was saying before, most English Purebloods kick out Squibs when either they don't show signs of magic at all or when they don't get a schools letter when they turn eleven. Over time Squibs will marry different people outside their blood, forget where they came from, or just not tell their own children of the Magical World, sometimes the magic within the children is still hidden because of how much inbreeding their family line once was and it could take years before the coated magic is pushed back up. Over time their once Pureblood family name is forgotten and they are classified as Muggle-Borns when magic does return to their blood. Sometimes, really rarely, a Squib or a descendent could be the last of their Pureblood family and not know it, leaving an entire vault with gold and unclaimed rare items in it." He stopped for a moment and stared at the Grangers who seemed to taking in the info.

"Most Purebloods in England are very prejudice against Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods, and even against their own kind that they call Blood-Traitors because they like and don't Muggle-Borns, and Half-Bloods. Their Ministry Of Magic I heard is mostly run by prejudice Purebloods and hardly any, if not none, good laws for Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods are passed. Unlike England though, America doesn't really care much about your blood, it's what you _do_ that makes you really important. Now because of the whole Squib deal in England, America decided to pass a Heritage Law, stating that all Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods are to take the test just to make sure. As for the trust vaults I mentioned earlier. Each new student to our school, doesn't matter what blood you have, is given enough money for school supplies, and a little bit for extra things for their first year like books or candy, but if they come from a Magical family with money they are not allowed to take money out next seven years, the only time we allow Magical families the money is if the family is in hard times with either money or jobs. Thus another reason for the Heritage test, why waste good money on those that might have unclaimed vaults when those that can't afforded school things are left to suffer…" He finished explaining just in time for the Goblin to return and take them down to the vaults.

Upon going down, H.G had loved the carts but his family didn't seem to like them as much as he did, they quickly collected just enough money for their school stuff which excited both Hermione and H.G. They then rode the carts down to the Heritage Room as Mr. Weatherstone called it, it was a pretty big room with a large tapestry on the wall, and something that looked like a birdbath statue in the middle of the room.

Inside there was a woman standing over the statue and was pouring strange and different colored bottles into it. When she had seen them she smiled and welcomed them into the room, she told them she was the Potions Mistress that would be brewing the Heritage Potion for them. She explained to them that when it's done, info from all Ministry of Magic's and governments from around the world is fed to Gringotts so they can pinpoint all the facts of living relatives, adoptions, siblings, etc, and that all of it will appear on the tapestry on the wall.

It took a while but she was able to finish it, it awed H.G greatly at the how it worked. She told both Hermione and H.G she was going to have to add their blood by pricking their fingers just a tad bit, she said to them to think of it was a shot from the doctor only less painfu and not on their armsl. Hermione, bravely took it first, and what they found out was that Hermione wasn't a real Muggle-Born, turns out she was a descendent two pureblood families from her father's side, an _important_ Pureblood family from England and another that was a smaller not well known Pureblood family whose last name was in fact Granger and had lived in Germany before they moved to England during the World Wars. Because of that Hermione was then classified as a Half-Blood. She was told to claim both unclaimed vaults because it also showed that she was only magical heir to them.

Then it was H.G turn, he grew so excited to learn of whom his biological parents were and he was nearly bouncing off the walls when he walked over. He allowed his hand to be pricked and watched his blood drop into the statue. He then turned to watch the tapestry where the names would appear on.

The names that showed up made those of the Wizarding World gasp and those that didn't, had watch as a small boys hopes and dreams come crashing down.

_Harry James Potter-Granger (Muggle Adoption, Pureblood, mistaken Half-Blood Squib, Given up by both parents)_

_Father: Lord, James Charles Potter -Pureblood-_

_Mother: Lady, Lily Rosemary Potter (Nee Evans) -Pureblood, mistaken Muggle-Born-_

_Siblings: Frist Born, Twin Brother- Young Master, Henry Sirius Potter -Pureblood, mistaken Half-Blood-_

_Godfather: Lord, Sirius Orion Black -Pureblood-_

_Godmother: Lady, Alice Annabel Longbottom (Nee Prewett) -Pureblood-_

_Grandfather (Father Side): Lord, Charles Robert Potter –Pureblood- Deceased_

_Grandmother (Father Side): Lady, Dorea Bella Potter (Nee Black) –Pureblood- Deceased_

_Grandfather (Mother Side): Nickolas Aster Evans –Pureblood Squib, mistaken Muggle- Deceased_

_Grandmother (Mother Side): Rosemary Jasmine Evans (Nee Walter/Grindelwald) –Pureblood Squib, mistaken Muggle, adopted by Muggles- Deceased_

_Great-Grandfather (Mother Side): Ex-Lord, Gellert Ludwig Grindelwald –Pureblood- Exiled, imprisoned._

_Great-Grandmother (Mother Side): Lady, Elaine Igraine Le Fay –Pureblood- Deceased _

_Aunt (Mother Side): Petunia Violet Dursley (Nee Evans) –Pureblood Squib, mistaken Muggle- _

_Uncle (Mother Side): Vernon Tomas Dursley –Muggle- _

_Cousin (Mother Side): Dudley David Dursley –Half-Blood Squib-_

**_Adopted Family:_**

_Father: Mark Harris Granger -Pureblood Squib, mistaken Muggle-_

_Mother: Jean Samantha Granger (Nee Anderson) -Muggle-_

_Siblings: Young Mistress, Hermione Jean Granger -Half-Blood-_

_Grandfather (Father Side): Roger Gibbs Granger –Pureblood Squib, mistaken Muggle- Deceased_

_Grandmother (Father Side): Sarah Elizabeth Granger (Nee Raven) –Pureblood Squib, mistaken Muggle- Deceased_

_Grandfather (Mother Side): Ethan Tim Anderson –Muggle-_

_Grandmother (Mother Side): Maria Bertha Anderson (Nee Williams) –Muggle- _

**Vaults:**

**Potter Vault –Father side, English Pureblood- (Heir Henry Potter (Chosen). Second Heir Harry Potter (Denied). Claimed by Lord, James Potter)**

**Gryffindor Vault –Father side, English Pureblood- (Heir Henry Potter (Chosen). Second Heir Harry Potter (Denied). Claimed by Lord, James Potter)**

**Black Vault –Godfather, English Pureblood- (( First Godson) Heir Harry Potter. (Second Godson) Second Heir Henry Potter. Claimed by Lord, Sirius Black)**

**Peverell Vault –Father side, English Pureblood- (Unclaimed. Heir Lord, James Potter. Second Heir Henry Potter. Third Heir Harry Potter)**

**Le Fay Vault –Mother side, English Pureblood - (Unclaimed. Heir Lady, Lily Potter (Nee Evans)(Denied due to Marriage). Second Heir Henry Potter. Third Heir Harry Potter)**

**Grindelwald Vault –Mother side, Germen Pureblood- (Unclaimed. Exiled Lord, Gellert Grindelwald. Heir Lady, Lily Potter (Nee Evans)(Denied due to Marriage). Second Heir Henry Potter. Third Heir Harry Potter**) (A/N: I don't know his real nationally but for the sake of the story, let's say Gellert was German)

**Evans Vault -Mother side, American Pureblood- (Unclaimed. Heir Lady, Lily Potter (Nee Evans)(Denied due to Marriage). Second Heir Henry Potter. Third Heir Harry Potter)**

H.G was always a bright child, even before Hermione started to tutor him, so when he stared at the names, stunned, his mind went into hyper drive.

His family were purebloods?... I-If that was true than why didn't they keep him? Why did they keep only his brother? Sure it said his mother is a mistaken Muggle-Born but his father was a Pureblood, not only that but they had vaults, two vaults that say he was Denied from because he wasnt the chosen heir and not only that but near the top of his name it said he's believed to be a half-blood Squib, and that his parents gave him up… That could only mean…

He really didn't have time to think more about because he suddenly felt like he wanted to throw up his lunch and he before he knew it he had passed out in panic. The only thing he heard as he hit the ground was his family, namely his sister, screaming out his name in worry.

Upon waking up later, H.G instantly knew he had passed out from shock. He had woke up to see he was on a bed. His parents and his sister were by his side in a strange white room that looked a little bit like a hospital. When his family noticed he was up, they asked if he was okay and how was he feeling, he said he was okay and then asked what happened. His mother had told him that when he had fainted Rowrick had quickly called for help from the other Goblins who had taken him and the others to a small medical wing in the bank.

For a moment his family didn't want to say a word about what the tapestry said but he already knew, and it broke his heart. He was greatful though that they didn't want to cause him pain by reminding him of it. Then they heard the doors of the medical wing open up and the Granger family turned their heads to the doors.

The Potions Mistress, Mr. Weatherstone, along with the Goblin Rowrick, had entered the room. They gave H.G a small look of pity, asked him how he doing. He responed that he was alright and once again no one said a word about the tapestry, that was until the Potions Mistress and Rowrick explained that due to the rules of the Heritage Law they had no choice but to tell him who the Potters were because it was part of their jobs.

When they said that, it broke not only his heart more because he now no longer wanted to know who his 'real' family was anymore but it also broke his family's heart because they knew how much he had wanted to meet his 'real' family. They were also even given a book that showed stuff and certain things about the Potters, which was taken from mostly English newspapers.

They discovered the Potters were very rich, very famous, were high members of society in Wizarding England and their son Henry was the Boy-Who-Lived who survived the Killing Cruse, and somehow distoryed a madman who was going around killing Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods, and Muggles, a madman whose name was never mentioned in the books for some odd reason. After learning that info, he had came up with the only reason why his family didn't want him, it was because he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, it was plain as day from the way the family stood smiling at the camera from an newspaper clip…

The pictures showed a man that looks nearly identical with himself from the way his hair was styled to the same shape of glasses he wore. The woman with long red hair and from what he could see was that he had gotten his eyes from her but they seemed more grass colored than his emarld ones and he also seemed to had gotten her body structure. His twin brother though seemed to gain his father's body and looks, Harry looked almost like him but at the same time didn't and Henry had the same green eyes as his mother's, the same plain grass green. The Potters looked like the perfect family, ones you would see out of those cheezy movies and tv shows… A family he could never once and properly never would be a part of.

He had then started to cry when he stared at the picture of the Potters before he began to curl into the tightest ball he could try to do as if to hide himself from the world. It was Hermione that stopped him from curling tighter when she had hugged him for support, to show him that she'll always be there for him, but instead of hugging back or uncurling he began to sob harder than ever in her arms, it was then Hermione began to try to calm her brother down by whispering words of "It'll be alright." and "Don't cry Harry, don't cry..." to him but even she had began to cry for her brother. His parents looked at him in pain and sorrow before hugging him to show him he was a part of their family and would always be no matter what but inside themselfs they raged and swore against the Potters for giving up and hurting such a wonderful child.

After a while of letting his tears fall and uncurling himself from his tight ball when he was done, Rowrick asked them if he would like to claim those unclaimed vaults, he was a little confused for a moment before Rowrick explained.

"Due to the fact that your family has no idea, nor did they even try to check, how many vaults are unclaimed, you as a blood Heir has the right to claim them. Especially your mother's vaults. International Gringotts Laws state, since she is married to a Pureblood family and a Pureblood herself, she doesn't have the right to claim the vaults anymore despite the fact she's a blood Heir, only her children have the rights to claim them now. She would have had control over the vaults if she claimed them before her marriage but snice she didn't, she doesn't have that right anymore. Now from what I saw, Henry Potter is the Heir to your father's main and known families vaults but that still means your brother has the power to claim the other vaults because he shares the same blood as you, but do to the fact he's already an Heir to two vaults you have more rights than him to claim all of those unclaimed vaults for your own… Normally I don't have to tell you this, it's a thing you can do if you want to or not want to do, but I suggest for you to claim all of them, Mr. Potter-Granger…"

He had stared at the Goblin and polity asked why he was telling him this and Rowrick said politely back but with a slight sneer "In Goblin society Mr. Potter-Granger, abandoning a youngling is a crime worthy of death… Your family has more than enough money to have raised both you and your brother with just the Potter vault alone. So there was no reason why your birth parents should have given you up."

After learning that, he did as Rowrick said and claimed those vaults, he didn't want to claim all of them at first and only wanted the Evans line which turned out to be a least unknown Pureblood family turn Squib from America that moved to England without knowing about the vault, and he really didn't want the vault that came from his 'father's' side but Rowrick explained it would be for the best because the Potters hasn't checked or claimed the Peverell vault for hundreds of years. He also explained that the Le Fay's was a very important Pureblood family that hasn't been heard from in many years not snice before World War one, and the Grindelwald family was once thought to have no Heir's because of Gellert's war and later exile.

As soon as learning the truth was done, Mr. Weatherstone escorted them out of the bank and they went to get their stuff, he also told the Grangers that he, Rowrick, and the Potions Mistress weren't allowed to tell anyone but the Headmistress and the Minster of Magic about what happened during the test, due to the laws and that if they wanted anyone outside of family to know it would have to be from their own mouths.

The shopping went great, despite the fact H.G was a bit quite. They had gotten their school's uniform, their school books, which Hermione drooled over in pleasure, starter kits for potion class, papers and pens, pencils, and more modern things for their school and from what Mr. Weatherstone said was "England is really behind the times to tell the truth, they use old school stuff like parchement and ink bottles with feather pens." They even stopped and stared at the small pet shop that was there, Hermione had wanted a cat while he wanted an awesome looking owl but their parents said that they were to young to take care of a pet and that no one would be home to take care of it becuase both of their parents worked all day.

Near the end of the trip, H.G and Hermione were told they were going to get their wands, which was enough to get him out of his depression for a bit. It was a nice shop with a friendly looking woman in her early thirties who was the best wandmaker in all of America. She had greated them and asked them both which hand was their writing hand. When the woman had gotten the info and the measurements she need she quickly went to look for their wands and she started with Hermione's first.

Hermione's wand was 10 3/4 inches, vine wood with a dragon heartstring, a nicely made wand that was rare for girls to get because of the dragon heartstring core that mostly boys would get, but also the fact it was a vine wood which wasn't used often with dragon heartstring. The wandmaker said that Hermione must be very brave inside to have gotten it to choose her and that made her very unique. It only took six tries for Hermione to get the right one, she was proud of her wand which she learned from the wandmaker that it was prefect for many subjects such as charms, defense, and many others, she also said that whatever Hermione chose to become, she'll be the best and maybe even a true leader with her ideals and passion. The wandmaker also said she was happy to see such a unique wand being chosen at her age and most wandmakers only get to see to see it later in their life.

Then it was H.G's turn, he was a bit nervous inside but waited as the wandmaker went around her store, this time though it took longer for his. He tried wand after wand, it took so long that he nearly tried half of the entire store, his family and namily Mr. Weatherstone were a bit shocked at how long it was taking just to find his wand. The wandmaker was stumped for a moment as they took a small break, and then she began to question softly if maybe, just maybe it would be those wands. Before he could ask her, she quickly disapeared into the far back of her wandshop before she returned with a red rolled up blanket in her arms. She sat it down on her counter top and opened it, inside was five beautiful wands, crafted with great detail.

She had stared at H.G for a moment before slowly picked up a sliverish blue color carved into it, she had held it softly before she turned the wand to him, the handle sticking out for him to take hold of. H.G did what she wanted him to do and took hold of the wand handle, he felt his fingers warm and small sliverish lines and stars shot out of the wand before they fell to the ground gracefully. The wandmaker gave out a shout of pure cheer so loudly that it made everyone jump in the shop. She then began to quickly talk about flooing to England and telling Ollivander about this but was stopped when Mr. Weatherstone wanted an explaintion.

The wandmaker had quickly looked at them and then explained that the wand that had choosen H.G was a very rare wand, one that many wandmakers wish to see be given to its rightful owner and some never see in their lifetimes. She had said the wand was a 10 inche, a rare Monterillo wood which hardly any wandmakers ever dared to make anymore because of how hard it is to make with an even more rare core, one that no one could get anymore no matter where they looked. She had gotten really giddy as she said that part.

"Stardust is the core." She had said with a wide grin when she finally got around to telling it. When the core was told Mr. Weatherstone had gasped and sputtered in amazment, and this caused the Grangers to looked confused. "Excuse me but what does that mean?" was what Hermione had asked when Mr. Weatherstone looked at her brother in pure awe, the wandmaker answered her.

"Stardust is one of the most rarest items in the Wizarding World, one of which hasn't been seen since maybe after 1856. You see the stars above us are not just balls of gas that most Muggles think they are, that is just what Muggles see because they don't have magic. But to Witches and Wizards, stars are really beings, powerful and beautiful people that look down on the earth, watching over us. Stars used to come down to earth a long time ago until a very nasty witch, and crazy might I add, killed a star in pure rage because the star fell in love with a man the witch was also in love with. The other stars were horrified at this and decided to no longer come down to earth because of that murder, and they kept to their word. Now the stardust you see is what stars sometimes leave when they disapear when they return to the sky or when they cut their hair. Many potions makers would sell an arm and leg just to get their hands on stardust because it helps control and balance even the most hardest of potions with ease. Now, the legend is that in my family, my ancestors was once friends with a star and as a parting gift the star cut her hair for them and told my ancestors, who were also wandmakers like me, to make a wand out of it to remember her becuase over time stardust disapears when it is not inside something. That's why this wand is a sliverish blue though, the stardust core changed the color of this wand when it was finished which in turn is very good for Monterillo wood. Monterillo as I explained a bit before is a rare wood itstelf because not many try to make a wand out of it because of its density and how strong it is, it represents strength, courage, and determination. Although it is used for mostly defensive magic, there is a very dangerous power to this wood that can unleash deadly curses if wielded to do so. Its excellent for repelling hexes or conjuring Dark Magic." She had paused for a moment and stared as the Grangers and Mr. Weatherstone's eyes widened before they turned to H.G who was staring at his own wand in awe with a hint of worry.

The wandmaker then smiled softly when she noticed the worry and said "But, that part of the wand is no longer a problem, thanks to the stardust it purified the dark part of the wand but its still as powerful as it would had been if it was kept the same. Now, also thanks to the stardust in the wand it helps more with potions making. Its a rare wand Mr. Potter-Granger, one I never thought I'd see sold, not at this age. It's a wandmakers dream to see a wand like this given out, we wandmakers all have rare wands in the back of our shops, sometimes we even get together and show our rare wands to each other. Mr. Potter-Granger, what you will do this wand will be amazing, what you'll become will more or likely stun us all. With a wand like this, well we'll expecting great things from you." She had finally finished explaining and went back to be giddy.

H.G was stunned and so were the rest of the others in the room. For a second time that day, no one knew what to say to him. Hermione was the one to brake out of it and had hugged her little brother in amazment and happiness for him. H.G was greatful for his sister more than ever because it helped his parents brake out of their amazment and got Mr. Weatherstone to ask how much were for both of the wands.

The wandmaker just waved him off and said "Oh, there's no charge. As I said before, its a wandmakers dream to see a unique and rare wand go to its wand owners, and the fact its two wands that is unique as both children. A girl with a dragon heartstring is unique enough but also a boy with a rare stardust core, there's no way I'd make them pay for that. It's an unwritten wandmakers law to give unique and rare wands out to its owners with no charge Nathan."

Mr. Weatherstone seemed a bit unsure but after he and the wandmaker argued a bit more over it, she had won the fight. As the Grangers and Mr. Weatherstone left the store, the wandmaker was busy dancing in her shop and singing the words "Ollie's going to be jealous~" over and over again. After everything was over Mr. Weatherstone escorted them all home and told them he would have to tell the Headmistress's about the wands too. The Grangers nodded and watched as Mr. Weatherstone disapeared with a quick pop as he waved goodbye.

The next few weeks was hard for H.G, it wasn't the fact he somehow was the owner of a rare wand but it was the fact that his own 'real' parents didn't want him and had just given him up to an orphanage. He stayed silent for weeks thinking over it and wouldn't talk no matter how much Hermione tried to get him to. His quietness worried his family to the point they were thinking about taking him to a specialist.

That was until, one day, H.G had came downstairs, his eyes red from crying, and he asked if he could change his name. He had remembered after he had finished crying that when he was adopted his parents asked him if he wanted to change his name but he declined the idea; now H.G wanted nothing to do with the Potters anymore.

Thus he began his life after that as Harrison Gibbs Granger, second top student of Morgan's and Merlin's School for Witches and Wizards, top soccer player for his team, and now sixteen years old, he'll be seventeen at the end of July, and next year will be his seventh year with his older sister Hermione Jean Granger, top student of their school. He couldn't wait, today was the last day of school, he was going to meet up with his friends, play one more soccer match between the girls soccer team, and meet up with his boyfriend he had been dating for two whole years.

Yeah, H.G is gay; he had discovered he was gay during his fourth year after kissing both a fifth year boy and girl who were both on the soccer teams because of a dare on a rainy day in the locker rooms when they were surpose to have a pratice match between each other. After kissing the girl, he thought to himself that it was… Wet? But after kissing the boy, he felt something like fireworks were going off.

He then told Hermione later about it. At first she scowled him for playing that childish game even if it was for the fun of it, but started to ask him questions to see if he was interested in girls or boys, turned out he liked boys better than girls. H.G was absolutely stunned at this revelation and was worried about what his parents and what Hermione would think of him now. Hermione must had known what he was thinking and assured him that she didn't care as long as he was happy with who he would be with and that same-sex relationships were excepted in the Wizarding World because with the help of magic, same-sex couples could have children.

As for his parents, they were a little unsure about their son being gay but soon didn't mind when Hermione explained to them about the same-sex laws in the Wizarding World and how magic helped create children for same-sex couples. Turns out the only reason they were unsure was because they wanted to see H.G grow up, get married, and have grandchildren they could and would spoil in the future.

H.G smiled at himself in the mirror again as he inspected his uniform a bit and then heard Hermione yells out from downstairs "Harrison! Hurry up and get down here!"

"Coming Mione!" He called back as he took hold of his always packed up backpack from his desk chair and raced downstairs to say good morning to his parents before they could go to work.

Today was going to be a great day for him…

-x-x-

_Later that day…_

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT SON OF A BITCH BETTER NOT COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AT ALL DURING THE SUMMER OR EVEN THE NEXT SCHOOL YEAR, IF HE DOES I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE HIM INTO A COMA FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND THEN I'LL GO AND MAKE HIM LESS THAN A MAN! FUCK, HE BETTER NOT EVEN CALL ME! MIONE REMIND ME TO PERSONALY SET FIRE TO THOSE SHIRTS AND ANYTHING ELSE HE LET ME BORROW!" H.G ranted as he and his sister walked, more like stomped, down the sidewalk that led to their house at the end of the street.

"Oh, don't worry Harrison, I will." She sneered in rage, her hands clutching and unclutching as they walked home, Hermione looked ready to kill and she knew just the boy to do so.

H.G ranted more "Out of all the fucking sluts that asshole could have been cheating on me with, it has to be the one that slept with nearly all of the boys in school and most from other private and public schools! I mean seriously, he may be a bastard but fucking that whore, is a new all-time low for him. And for Merlin's sake, at least fucking cheat on me with a slut that has real class because I feel so much more goddamned insulted because it was with **_her_**!" when he had finished, H.G ran a hand in his hair in utter frustration and pure anger.

Hermione stopped thinking of ways to kill her brother's now ex-boyfriend and watched as her brother had stopped walking and was now staring at the park just across the street. He had a faraway look in his eyes and seemed to be thinking hard. She could see he wanted to do a lot of things, scream, cry, maybe even hex, curse, jinx that son of a bitch into oblivion and more. Hermione had remembered how when they were younger and before they learned of their magic, whenever her brother was picked on he would have that look of frustration, and sadness.

"Harry…" Hermione started out by mistake, but jumped when H.G snapped his head forcefully at her, so forcefully it looked like it would be able to break his neck.

"Don't you ever call me that name again Hermione… I haven't been Harry James Potter for nearly six years, not since I learned that my parents were really rich bastards that left me in an orphanage and that they kept my twin brother all because he's the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, you know this…" he nearly growled out in pure hate, nothing ticked him off more than being called Harry, the naive little boy he once was, which a lot of people at their school used to do because they wanted to shorten Harrison, that was the main reason why he made up his nickname to be H.G instead of Harry.

Hermione cringed at the iced look in her brother's eyes. She knew he was truthfully mad at her, he only said her full name instead of Mione whenever he was really pissed off. So she quickly nodded at him and apologized "S-Sorry Harrison, I just… Forgot…" She trailed off when she noticed her brother began to calm down and then he sighed before he said back "I'm sorry Mione… I didn't mean to snap at you, today's not been the best day…"

Hermione stared at her brother before smiling at him softly in understandment "Its fine Harrison. I should have remembered that you hate being called that name now." H.G gave her a smile back and made his way to his sister. They then started their way home again and stopped when they reached their front door, H.G quickly reached for his keys that he had in his pants pocket with mild frustration.

"There is just no way, this day can get any worse…" H.G muttered angrily to himself as he opened the door to their house with his key. Hermione nodded in agreement and knew her brother just wanted to go into his room, play loud music, destroy his ex-boyfriend's stuff, and then cry on his bed.

Both siblings had entered the house, and closed the door behind, as they were going to head to the kitchen for snacks, they had suddenly heard their mother calling for them from the living room "Harrison, Hermione?… Are you home?" Hermione and H.G turned to each other in confusion; their mother shouldn't be home by now. She had told them she had three dental appointments, two of which were children so that would normally take longer to do, and she had told them she wouldn't be back until two hours after they left school.

"Mom?" H.G asked out as he and his sister moved carefully to the living room, both keeping a remembrance of the wand hostlers they had hidden under the sleeves of their uniforms.

They had both grown worried when they heard about the strange attacks on Muggle families and the sudden attempted break in at their Ministry Of Magic that had been happening for a few months and was growing more and more recently. They both wanted their parents protected and their house Warded after the attacks started to happen more, they made sure to have Wards installed around their home with the help of a good friend whose father worked and created Wards. So far from what they were feeling with the Wards, their mother wasn't in danger but it was still better safe than sorry.

"In here son." His father answered and that caused both siblings to again turn to each other in question, their father shouldn't be home so soon either, he had a root canal to do and that was until later. This caused their hearts to race and they had tensed greatly, something was wrong, very wrong, the only time their parents were home from work so early was when something bad happened like the time their grandma Maria died of a heart attack and also when a month later their grandpa Ethan passed away…

Hermione and H.G entered the room with concern; their eyes quickly found their parents sitting in their reading chairs and staring straight with a strange look in their eyes. They both wore a look of complete anger, unwanted fear, and a hint of worry.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys okay?" H.G asked as he took a few more steps into the room and closer to his parents, not noticing Hermione had stiffened in her spot and was staring at the area their parents was staring.

"Ah, hello Harry, my look at how much you've grown…" a grandfatherly voice called out, stopping H.G in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to where the TV, mantle place, and the bookshelves of their living room was located what he saw, made his mouth go dry and his heart beat so loud that he could hear it pund away in his head. He took a shallow breath at the sight.

Standing in his living room was Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards to ever be alive, but it wasn't him that made H.G start shaking, standing next to the old man was four faces he knew just from International Wizarding newspapers and those he had only heard about, two of them he couldn't remember theirs names all to well but had seen them along with the two who he did know from staring at their faces for so long.

James and Lily Potter stood there, in his house, staring at him in awe…

* * *

><p>Well here we go, my first HP fanfic, oh I'm excited! This idea has been stuck in my head for ages and I just had to write it.<p>

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, another one of those twin potters/ Wrong boy who lived/ Alive Potters get rid of one of their sons stories, but hopefully the whole brother to Hermione and living in America is something not many has seen before.

Now, I hoped you liked it, I had fun writing it so I'll let you guys have a preview of upcoming chapters.

-x-x-**PREWIEWS**

"_So… The only reason you gave me up is because you didn't want to grow up being jealous of my famous brother huh?" he asked, his tone iced and he gave the man in front of him a hard stare. _

"_Yes, Harry I'm so sorry we did but it was the only way-" he didn't have time to finish because H.G had moved his clutch fist upward and punched Mr. Potter right in the upper jaw, sending him backwards and knocking him down onto the floor. _

_Lily screamed, Remus gasped, Sirius held back a smirk, Dumbledore gave out a tired sigh, Hermione gave out a small giggle along with a small smirk, his mother shook her head and muttered under her breath about that she shouldn't had allowed her son to take those boxing lessons when he was younger, while his father gave out a loud cheer in approvement._

"_Only way my ass, you son of a bitch!" H.G snapped out in pure rage, his green eyes blazing, and his fists clutched so hard his knuckles were turning white._

-x-x-

"_Fucking great… We have to move to England all because of a fucking psychopath is out for my blood. Can this day get any worse Mione?" he asked his sister as he laid down onto her bed._

_Hermione gave him a sigh and a shook of the head as she said tiredly "You shouldn't have said that Harrison, now with your luck it is going to get much worse… Murphy's Law my dear brother."_

-x-x-

"_Names Fred and George Weasleys but everyone calls us Gred and Forge. What can we do for you both?" the twins asked as both him and his sister entered the small coffee shop. Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly turned to her brother who was staring at them in pure amazement._

"_Holy crap! You're the Weasley Twins, creators of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products! I've been ordering your stuff in my fourth year ever since I found that ad in the paper! I love your joke products!" H.G nearly yelled out in pure excitement as he pointed to the twins who looked stunned for a moment before they grinned at the raven haired boy, Fred though was also eyeing him up a bit more than his brother from head to toe with a satisfied look on his face at what he was seeing. _

_Hermione looked to the ceiling of the coffee shop and said in dread "Why, why… I've been good haven't I? I obey the rules, I listen to my parents, I know right from wrong. Oh why did you cruse me with meeting my brother's favorite pranking inventors!" _

-x-x-

"_Mind if my friend and I sit here? Prefect Potter kicked us out of ours and most of the other compartments are full…" asked a tall redhaired boy who wore a red tie, as he entered their compartment, Hermione shared a small look with her brother before they nodded to each other, she turned to the redhead and nodded at him with a smile. _

_The redhaired boy smiled greatfully and motioned for his friend to come in before he quickly moved out of the compartment to allow his friend in, it was another boy who had dark brown hair and wore the same tie as the redhead who came in only he looked more timid than most of the other students. The boy was carrying his trunk behind him when he entered the compartment before he sent the Grangers a small timid smile and began to lift it to an area above them._

"_Thanks. Name's Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron like everyone else and this is my best friend Neville Longbottom…" Ron said as he dragged his own trunk into the compartment when his friend had finished moving his trunk. _

-x-x

"_Mione,… Mione… Look… It's __**HIM**__…" H.G said as he tugged on Hermione's arm in pure excitement._

_Hermione cringed for a moment at the hard tugging but said tiredly "Harrison stop, I would like to be able to use my arm and with you tugging so hard I can't seem to feel it anymore…" _

_Hermione watched as he did do as she said but his eyes never left the man who was sitting at the teacher's table. She also noticed he nearly had stars in his eyes as he chanted out __**"It's him…"**__ over and over again under his breath in pure awe. _

_Hermione gave out a weak laugh and said "Calm yourself Harrison; you look like you want to jump him… I sometimes wonder if letting you buy that advanced potions book by Mr. Snape was maybe not such a good idea after all…" _

_He didn't hear her, and Hermione sighed when she noticed it. _

_Her brother, an inspiring to be Potions Master, was staring at his idol, Severus Snape._

-x-x-

"_Mione, is it me, or is that blonde at the last table staring at me?" H.G asked as he carefully looked across the dining hall, Hermione turned her head out of her book and looked at her brother before following his gaze to the far table in the hall. There sitting with a look on his face was a nearly white haired blonde who was staring at her brother like he was a meal to a straving man._

"_Oh, crap…" she muttered under her breath when she realized why._

-x-x-

"_Hey! What gives you any right to order my little brother around?" Hermione yelled out in anger as she took hold of her brother's arm and pulled him out of the grip of the other boy._

"_I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and he's MY little brother, you bitch!" the black haired teen with glasses yelled out as he tried to get the raven haired boy back only to find a wand pointed at his face, he paled as he noticed who was holding it when he stared into the color of Avada Kedavra eyes that looked dangoures to everyone around._

"_**Never**__, call my sister a bitch…" H.G said in a low iced whisper slowly._

-x-x- _**PREVIEWS OVER**_

Anyway hope you all enjoyed it, I hope to update soon and as always, I'm going to bed now!

If you liked it please review, if you didn't than don't review and leave please


	2. Speaking of Important Matters

Here's the next chapter. I would like to personally thank **_Aki666_** for the review which should be remembered by everyone! Yes I do have a life outside of my laptop so let me update when I can.

I do not own HP, only this plot. :)

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Alright, just to let you all know, I had changed a few things in the first chapter and added other things like Hermione's and Harrison's wand. But to let you know here's what they are

Hermione's - 10 3/4 inches, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core, it's the same as the one JK Rowling made for her to have but for the sake of the story let's say it's a bit unique for a girl to have a dragon heartstring core.

Harrison's is more… Rare. (Yup, another one of those rare wand stories too, lol)

Harrison's - 10 inches, rare Monterillo wood, with an even rarer core, stardust. His wand is really different because it isn't brown, white, or really wood color; it's more of a very light sliverish blue.

But yeah, that's all I wanted to say, go check out the updated version, hopefully I corrected the mistakes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Speaking of Important Matters<p>

He had smiled as he stared at a picture on the mantle place in the Grangers home.

The picture was very simple and very Muggle, it didn't move at all like how magic pictures did, but he could tell just how happy the family was just by staring at them. On the picture, the Grangers were at the beach but unlike most pictures where it was straight and perfect, this one showed that the camera they were going to use had started to fall to its side, creating a tilted picture.

Mrs. Granger was staring at the camera with a surprised but amused look as she watched it fall down; Mr. Granger could be seen running at the camera from his spot on the family towel as he tried to stop it from falling, and the two children who were about eight in the picture, a girl with brown curly hair and a boy with jet black messy hair along with glasses on, could be seen looking at the camera with laughter and smiles on their faces from their spot in the sand as they built a sandcastle together.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, had been pleased with himself when he had finally found out what orphanage the Potters had a long time ago placed their second born son in. He was even more pleased when the old woman of the orphanage told him that the boy had long ago been adopted by a loving family named the Grangers who had a daughter named Hermione and was one of the kindest boys she had ever gotten the pleasure of taking care of. She also told him she was very glad he found a loving home who she later heard had moved away to America a year after his adoption.

Dumbledore sometimes wished he never proclaimed Henry the Boy-Who-Lived on that fateful Halloween night because of the mark he had found on Henry and Harry was just sleeping when it was all over, he should have had kept that a secret to himself so the boys could go up happily together as brothers. It was one of his major regrets, not because of what it did to him no for what it did to the once kind and loving Potter family and what it namely did to their youngest son Harry.

He remembered how after Henry was made the Boy-Who-Lived, the Potters changed from loving caring parents to attention seeking fame loving ones. Dumbledore remembered how when he would visit them they hardly if not never paid any attention to their youngest son, only Remus, Sirius and himself would spend time with at least both of them.

Dumbledore had tried many times to get the Potters to spend at least some time with their other son but they always fell back into ignoring him and leaving him with the house-elf's to take care of.

Dumbledore was pulled out of his memories when he heard the front door to the Grangers house open and close. Meaning that someone, most likely Harry and Hermione, were home from their school.

He noticed the Potters, Remus, and Sirius turned their attention from the mantle place too and looked to the doorway that leads to the hallway.

Dumbledore had inwardly sighed, and questioned why he allowed the Potters to come, in truth it was only supposed to be him, Remus, and Sirius but the Potters had overheard them talking about seeing Harry and had joined in wishing to see the child. They argued for a bit but the Potters were stubborn about coming along, and in the end allowed them to.

It started out easy, they portkeyed to America from the Ministry of Magic, got the information they needed from the American MoM and found out where the Grangers lived and worked. After that they all Apparated to the where the Grangers worked, a small white dental building, and had meet with the Grangers when they went inside.

To say the least Mr. and Mrs. Granger were not amused, they were angry, utterly mad, and downright annoyed when they had saw the Potters enter their building, turns out they knew who the Potters were and what they had done to their son.

After a long talk with Dumbledore, the Grangers suggested to meet them at their house after they finish certain and important appointments. A few hours after flooing to a nearby shop in the town and walking the rest to the house before waiting outside the Grangers home but had to stay outside due to the high Wards that surrounded the place, the parents returned and invited them inside allowing the Wards to let them in.

At first the Grangers tried hard to ignore the Potters, giving them a cold look whenever they tried to talk to the other parents about Harry, and only spoke to either himself, Sirius, or Remus. They only spoke about little things and whenever asked where the children were the Grangers would only reply "They're at school." And "They'll be home soon."

Dumbledore had watched as the Grangers call out to their son and daughter to come to the living room so they could talk. He had noticed that as the kids walked across the hardwood hallway floor they were careful with each step, as if they knew something wasn't right, Dumbledore tried not to chuckle knowing that if Alastor was here he would be commenting on how the kids were smart to do so or something like that.

He watched as two young adults, a young woman and a man, walked into the room.

The young woman was Hermione Granger; Dumbledore had heard great things about her from Headmistress Ailith whenever the Headmistress and Headmasters of all the magical schools from around the world got together for meetings and parties, the stuff he heard was that Hermione was the smartest witch of her school maybe even of her age; Dumbledore noticed she did indeed send off an 'studies young woman with a bright future but was willing to be her age' air around her.

The young man though, somehow looked like the Harry he remembered but also not, this Harry had shoulder long black messy hair that was tied in a low ponytail, no glasses, he was as tall as Hermione, he was older, nearly seventeen. He gave off a more 'willing to be his age and have fun but at the same time knew when to study' type of air. The one thing Dumbledore noticed had not but at the same time did change was Harry's eyes; those amazing Avada Kedavra colored orbs seemed to be the same color if not brighter than before.

He smiled at how much Harry had grown and noticed Harry begin moving to his parents with worry, while Hermione had noticed them in the room and had stayed in her spot near the doorway.

"Ah, hello Harry, my look at how much you've grown…" Dumbledore couldn't had helped but say to the young man, he watched as Harry stopped and tensed quickly, Dumbledore noticed just how cautiously Harry turned and how Harry's hand twitched a bit as if ready to pull out his wand in caused he had to. Dumbledore knew the boy must had heard about the recent attacks on American Muggle families and might be worried about the ones he loves, he couldn't help but smile knowing how protective the boy was with his adopted family.

Dumbledore watched as Harry's eyes widened at the sight of him with awe but saw the eyes narrow as he began to shake and his eyes rushed to anger when Harry looked at the Potters to the side of him but also inside those angered eyes was pain. It was then he knew that Harry must had loved his parents before he found out they had given him up, Harry must had dreamed of finding them one day and becoming a family.

-x-x-

"Why the fuck are they here?" was what H.G said as he continued to stare at the Potters who didn't notice the tone of his voice, the others noticed though, his father seemed to nod his head in agreement of his son, his mother shot him a glare for cursing, Hermione did the same as her mother but returned to looking worried and angry at the Potters, Sirius held back a snicker at the way he said it, while Remus shook his head to break out of his own awe, and Dumbledore himself held a bemused but worried look on his face.

"Harry, oh my baby…" Lily began tearfully as she moved closer to H.G, who started to back away, but Lily only stopped in her tracks when suddenly Hermione walked forward a few steps and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Lily's face.

"Hermione!" her mother and father said in shock at the fact their daughter just pulled her wand at Lily.

"Take any more steps to my little brother and it will be the last thing you do Mrs. Potter." Hermione snarled out, she, just like her brother, did not like the Potters one bit. They hurt her little brother by giving him up like a used napkin and didn't even bother looking for him for nearly fifteen to sixteen years and now they suddenly turn up for god knows what. She wasn't going to stand for this nor was going to let Lily hug her brother like she missed him.

"How dare you, I am _his_ mother-" Lily began when she saw the wand pointed at her but stopped when she was interrupted.

"_His_ mother! Excuse me, you may have given birth to him but you haven't been his mother in nearly sixteen years not since you left him at that orphanage! If anyone in this room is to be a called his mother I think it should be me since I raised him!" Their mother nearly yelled out in anger and disbelief as she stood up from her chair.

Lily gave the other mother a cold and angry stare that was returned back at the redhead but both stopped when Dumbledore interfered not wanting blood to shed "Now, now. Let's all settle down, there's no reason to start a fight."

Mark Granger stood up from his own chair and took a stand next to their mother, he crossed his arms and said with a glare at the Potters "No, but there will be a fight if you all don't finally explain to me and my family why you wanted to speak with us in the first place. My wife Jean and I have been patient enough with your constant questions of our son and now I wish to know why you're here. No one just suddenly turns up out of the blue to chitchat so start explaining."

James looked like he wanted to talk back but Dumbledore stopped him by speaking first.

"Alight, we shall, just please calm down. We didn't come here to cause any strife; we just came to talk about Harry." Dumbledore tried again to calm the people in the room down.

"Harrison, or H.G please." H.G's voice rang out softly as he looked out to the people in the room.

"Hum? What was that?" Dumbledore questioned as he looked at the young man who crossed his arms in the same manner as his father.

"My name is now Harrison Gibbs Granger or as my friends prefer to call me H.G, Mr. Dumbledore. My name hasn't been Harry Potter in nearly six years and I don't plan on being called that now." H.G said with a tone of annoyance. Everyone could see his eye was twitching in a bit of he stared everyone down. It was clear as day that he did not liked being called Harry or Potter.

The tone and the fact he didn't want to be known as a Potter made both Lily and James flinch, Sirius looked a bit of a smile on his face but also a bit sad about it, Remus seemed a bit surprised before it changed to a understanding sad look, Dumbledore nodded softly in understanding.

"I see, well then, H.G…" Dumbledore started to say with a soft chuckle at the nickname, H.G gave him an amused look. "As you seem to already know, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of the school Hogwarts. We have much to discuss…"

His father cut in for a moment "About what?"

Dumbledore cast a small look around at the ones behind him, they all gave a soft nod, and he turned back and said "It is a long story but let me explain, I think it will be best if we all sat down…"

The Grangers cast a look of their own before nodding and sitting down on the family couch, allowing the two seats that their parents once sat in wide open. James and Lily had noticed that and also noticed that H.G was sitting at the end of the couch that was near the two chairs, they went to make their way to the chairs but stopped when Sirius and Remus quickly took those spots.

The Potters shot a small glare at the two who smirked somewhat back at them before turning their attention to stare at H.G who gave them confused and a bit thankful looks.

Dumbledore choose to keep standing as Lily and James took to standing near the mantle place again with sour looks on their faces. To keep everyone from panicking, Dumbledore gave everyone a smile, for a moment everything was just still and no one really spoke, the only sound was from the clock in the hallway ticking away.

"Now where to begin?..." Dumbledore asked himself pretending to look thoughtful as he thought it over.

"How about we start at the beginning sir." Hermione said politely but inside she was worried, suspicious, and panicked.

Dumbledore gave her a small look and nodded, he then began to tell the story.

"About sixteen years ago, when young Harry- I mean H.G and his brother Henry was one. A dark wizard who went by the name Voldemort was killing Muggles, Muggle-Borns, and those that sided with the Light-" Dumbledore was cut off for a moment H.G and Hermione's father.

"Yes, yes, we know that story. You-Know-Who AKA Voldemort went after the Potters on Halloween night, the house was under the Fidelius that was given to him by Peter Pettigrew who was a Death Eater spy. Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow and stunned both Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He then yet up to the twins nursery and tried to kill Henry Potter with the Killing Cruse, but it backfired and destroyed Voldemort instead, he became the only known survivor of that Unforgiveable. After that the Wizarding Britain called him the Boy-Who-Lived and praised him as a hero." Mark said already knowing while remembering the story from all those years ago after finding out his son's family was still alive and from what he read in magical books or heard from his children.

Mark noticed the surprised looks from the magical people in the room besides his son and daughter so he raised an eyebrow and said a bit annoyed "My wife and I may be Muggles but we do want our children to be safe and happy no matter what. We weren't going to let our kids go into a whole new world that we didn't even knew was real without knowing some information about it. Magical or not, our children's safety has and will always come first for us. We learned most about the magical world from books that were recommendations like _"So your Child is Magical!: How to Deal with the Magical Outbursts and Other Magical Moments."_ and _"Understanding the Magical World, and its Laws: For Muggles and Muggle-Borns"_ or from our children who always tell us about the stuff they learn from their school."

Jean nodded in agreement with her husband, after they had discovered their two children were magical and after they got the pamphlet about books for parents with Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards, they wanted to know all they could about a new and strange world they never knew was real. They loved their children and they didn't want to send them into a new world without knowing about it.

The two Muggles noticed the looks they were given by the other adults were between happiness, surprise, amusement, and understandment. The ones that were surprised were the Potters, the ones that looked happy and understanding was the two other men in the room, and the look of amusement was being given by Dumbledore.

'_Seems like these parents, despite the fact they are Muggles, truly care for their children and aren't scared or nervous like other Muggle parents are.' _Dumbledore couldn't help but think _'Perhaps it really was a good thing James and Lily gave up their son, at least he has gotten a normal and happy life with them instead of being cast in the shadow of his brother.'_

"Yes, well. As it seems that you already know that story I suppose I should tell you _why_ we've come here…" Dumbledore started up again, but both Hermione and H.G could see he was trying to figure out a way to explain why.

"It seems… Voldemort and his followers have been trying to find something or shall I say _someone_ here in the States. It had started a year ago when we noticed he had his followers looking for old children documents in our Ministry, at first we didn't understand why he was doing so. The documents he was looking for were that of magical children who used to live within England before they reached their age of acceptant letters to Hogwarts but moved away before they could be sent to them. It seems…" here Dumbledore paused for moment as if thinking of a way to explain it better.

"It seems, he has been looking for H.G's documents. You see when the Potters gave him up, he was still Harry James Potter in the documents, both magically and officially but since H.G was adopted, the documents updated themselves to Harry James Potter-Granger since he still accepted himself as a Potter thus his magic allowed him to be. Then from what we found out, you all moved here to the States a year later. Because you moved, a copy of the original documents was sent to the American Ministry and over the years when they became true American Citizens, the original documents were sent here and the copies were sent to England but not before some major changes to the name over the years they magically and officially updated to Harrison Gibbs Granger. Now the reason why Voldemort and his Death Eaters were having trouble finding H.G's documents was because the files went by last name, due to the fact his last name is now Granger he was settled into a file next to Miss Hermione Granger but since Miss Granger is the oldest of the two it showed her name first and then his, the Death Eaters were looking for H.G's so whenever they found the Granger files they would skip it since it showed Miss Granger first. Well that was the cause until recently, one of his smarter followers was summoned to look into the documents and they found H.G's document that upon reading showed his names before he became Harrison Granger and showed he was now living in the States." Dumbledore said as he looked at the even more panicked faces of the Grangers.

Mark looked a deathly pale but looked ready to jump to defend his son from a threat, Jean looked ready to cry in horror and also looked ready to hug her son in hopes to protect him, and Hermione looked shocked and horrified by the thought of that man coming to hurt or do something worse to her little brother, but it was H.G's expression that caught most of the room's attention. He looked a snow white pale but a greenish look could be seen on his face, it would seem he was going to throw up, his eyes were shaking with fear.

"W-What?… W-Why?… Why is Voldemort looking for me?" H.G stumbled out horrified at the news that the English madman was looking for _him_, though in America they were not afraid to say his name they feared the power he held and H.G remembered the horrible stories from his teachers who had covered the subject of Dark Lords in England.

"That is what we have yet to figure out. All we know is that as soon as he found out you and your family was in the States, he called a meeting for all of his Inner Circle Death Eaters to go to America and find you. It wasn't until a few weeks ago did he call for the rest of his followers to find you. They know about your parents are Muggles, and that your sister is a Muggle-Born so they have been searching Muggle town and homes with Muggle-Borns. They have even tried to break into the American Ministry to find your home location but only due to their strong security the Death Eaters could not even make it to the lobby." Dumbledore said looking a bit relieved that Voldemort failed to find their house location.

"You mean to tell me… That all of those attacks on innocent families and the attack on the Ministry it because that Madman is looking for… Me?" H.G nearly whispered so low that no one could have heard him; he was sickened that the thought of all those attacks was because of him.

"Sadly yes…" Dumbledore said a bit bluntly knowing nothing could cover up the truth of that.

Hermione watched as her brother moaned low and put his head onto his hands as he moved forward in his spot on the chair, looking ready to throw up. She, along with her parents, knew H.G's heart like the back of their hands; they knew he was getting sick and horrified at the thought of that man Voldemort or anyone for that matter hurting people just to get to him.

Jean moved toward her son and pulled him into a small hug, she even allowed him to warp himself around her at the comfort she gave him. Hermione was watching this along with her father and both looked at each other before nodding and getting up from their chairs to give the youngest of the Grangers a family hug.

Though this moment brought kind and heartfelt smiles on the faces of Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus, it also brought frowns and looks of envy from James and Lily.

After a few moments the guests of the Granger home watched as Mark whispered a joke to his family as he let go, causing the three to chuckle and before they slowly let go of H.G, Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at her father, while Jean giggled at her husband but still held onto her son's hands who was smiling at his father but the horrible reaction to the truth was still shadowed on his face.

H.G turned to look at Dumbledore and asked "Alright Mr. Dumbledore… What am I supposed to do now? By the sounds of it, you're here to give me some options on how to stop him from either finding me or somehow get him out of America."

Dumbledore smiled a bit, happy that the young man in front of him was a bit smarter than most, and nodded his head "Yes, you're correct H.G. I, along with a teacher from Hogwarts, who is the gentleman to your side, Professor Remus Lupin and second Head Auror, and Professor Lupin's fiancé, Sirius Black, the man with the long black hair, have come to ask if we can talk you and your family into moving back to England. Because Voldemort had his follower take the copy documents it will reactivate by glowing a bright blue once you step foot on English soil, once you do he'll know you returned to England and will follow. It would be safer for not only your family but also for the rest of the people in the States if you do, it would be best if you moved England as soon as possible."

The Grangers, for the most part, were shocked at this. Move, they had to move from their home, the house they had lived in for years when they started a new life with.

"B-But, Mr. Dumbledore… How can we possibly move! We've lived here since we came to America, and if we did move where would we live? It takes time, and money to move out to a different country, and not only that but what about my children's education! They just finished their Sixth year today!" Jean exclaimed both worried and confused.

Dumbledore only smiled and put his hands up to make a small calm down motion as he said "Mrs. Granger, I know it may seem extreme but it's the only way to get Voldemort and his Death Eaters out of the States quickly. Before we came here we had spoken to both the English and American Minister of Magic and both agreed to quickly allow your family to move from here to England. As for where you and your family will live, I am sure Gringotts will have homes that are for sale and I will personally cover the cost of a Fidelius to be cast over your new home. Now, about H.G and Hermione's schooling since I am Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have the choice to allow students from other country's into Hogwarts, now since most magical children and their families hardly ever if not never move out of their own country it isn't a common thing but it is allow by all magical schools. All they have to do is pass an entrance exam given to them by a Professor from Hogwarts, hence the reason why Professor Lupin is with me, he will test your children for the next few days covering all the acquirements to enter the school, and because Voldemort is after H.G Auror Black is here is to protect your family if we cannot get you out of the States quickly enough. If your children pass, they will be allowed to finish their education at Hogwarts."

"Oh god…" Mark muttered to himself as he closed his eyes to think it over, he knew he was going to get a headache but didn't care. He knew he didn't want to move but staying in the States would risk not only other people to Voldemort's raids but also it would risk his family being found by those Death Eaters, and if what he remembered from a few nights ago from his children, the random attacks were slowly creeping closer to their small town.

Jean was at a lost; she wanted to protect her family yes but to move back to England? She wasn't sure. She didn't care what happened to herself as long as her family was safe but would moving to England do it? Jean moved a hand to her mouth in thought and looked around the room. Jean watched carefully the two men near her son who seemed to be watching him as if he was a lost treasure they found once again, it confused her as to why those two were staring at her son but noticed the dark looks they both, almost at the same time, sent to the Potters in the room, as if blaming them for it.

Hermione was watching her brother, who in turn was looking at her. They didn't need to speak out loud but knew what needed to be done. Both siblings nodded softly and turned their heads to their parents who had felt their eyes on them and turned to their children.

For a moment they just stared at each other, and then Hermione and H.G nodded determined. Jean and Mark stared eyes widened before their eyes softened and they nodded back knowing.

Mark turned to the others who had been staring at them intently and said with his voice strong "We'll do it."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled before he said "Excellent, I shall inform the Ministry at once and I shall allow Professor Lupin to begin his testing."

The Grangers nodded mutely but H.G just had to ask something.

"Okay, I can understand why these two are here…" H.G said as he pointed his right thumb at Remus and Sirius who were smiling "But why the hell are _they_ here."

When H.G said that he had pointed a finger at the Potters who seemed to be itching to say something…

* * *

><p>Ech… I hate this chapter sooooo much. It did not go the way I wanted it to but whatever, it needed to be done so I can write the rest of the story out. Don't worry about the silent Potters, Sirius, and Remus; they'll start talking in the next chapter. And least just say a lot of anger, and emotions come pouring out.<p>

Oh! And Mr. and Mrs. Granger are going to find out H.G's, now Ex, Boyfriend was cheating on him. Let's see how that'll go over.

Serious chapter is… Sirius! lol, I made a Sirius/Serious joke! –Is shot in head for lame joke-

Next chapter will be better, I promise!

If you LIKE the story then review, if you DON'T LIKE the story than don't review I don't care what you do.


	3. Cry Me a Fucking River!

Here is the next chapter, I hope it's better than then last one was.

I do not own Harry Potter, just this plotline.

AN: Alright I went back and changed Henry to look more like James.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Cry Me a Fucking River!<p>

To say the least James and Lily Potter were a bit annoyed that their youngest son Harry did not seemed happy to see them after nearly sixteen years, they even got more annoyed when Mrs. Granger declared Lily wasn't fit to be Harry's mother.

It wasn't that they didn't love their second son, in fact they loved him just as much as they loved Henry it was just… They had believed he would have been better off if he grew up in the Muggle world, mainly because they had believed Harry to be a Squib and they did not want him to grow up in the shadow of his older talented brother who could do magic. They could remember how disappointed they were when Harry didn't show signs of magic and how they decided it would be better for him to grow up in the Muggle world. They thought they did the right thing…

So they were annoyed that no one else saw it that way.

Everyone who remembered and knew about the second son would say, either behind their backs or to their face, which the only reason why they gave up Harry was because he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived. That they didn't care for him after Henry became famous. If they knew Harry actually had magic in him, they would have taken care of him too. Though they knew it would had been hard trying to balance time with Harry and Henry, especially since Henry was the Boy-Who-Lived.

When they had given him up, they had thought about going back and getting him after Henry was old enough for Hogwarts, that way Harry would understand the Muggle world better and hopefully they would help him by letting him join a great Muggle school so he'd get the best Muggle education, but by the time they did Harry was gone.

The old woman didn't even tell them who adopted him, all she did at first was glare at them as soon as they told who they were and who they wanted to find and when they finally bugged her enough she yelled at them and told them to leave.

They tried to find out about Harry over the next few years but soon gave up, mainly because by that time Voldemort had come back and the war started again.

So when the Order had found out that Voldemort was after their once son and when they had overheard Dumbledore asking both Remus and Sirius about coming with him to America to get Harry, they had jumped at the chance, they jumped even more onto it when they discovered Harry really was magical and was going to a magical school. They wanted to know him, if he looked more like James or Lily by now, if he wore glasses just like James, if he liked his school, how good he was it, if he liked certain foods they like, if he liked sports, if he looked just like Henry, etc.

So they were stunned to see such a handsome and beautiful young man enter the room when his name was called.

He had messy jet black hair that same as James but it seemed a bit more tamed because it was long enough to put in a ponytail, he was lean and had Lily's build, he had Lily's heart shaped face, and button nose, but he had James skin color and curvy mouth. Even though he was Lily's build it wasn't hard to tell he did sports, he just had a certain air around him that told them he did, not only that but he also had a 'popular, smart, kind, and funny' type of vibe going on. He had no glasses, which was amazing to James, so they could clearly see those eyes of his, his eyes were wide and round and the color they shined was something not even Lily's eyes could compete with, they were a beautiful green that even emeralds would envy for the shine.

He looked nothing like his twin Henry who was taller, with really short black messy hair, plain grass green eyes with round glasses, a bit more bulky and James build with his face, and had a 'better than you' vibe, they would in the past say Henry was a good mix of both James and Lily, but Harry looked like a prefect image of a dream child any parent would dream to have, a child that was a perfect mix of both of their parents.

They envied over the fact that their Henry wasn't this handsome, he was good looking yes but they wished he was this beautiful, they then wished they had gotten the chance to raise the handsome teen in front of them, to joke with him about growing up to be a heartbreaker, and such.

Both James and Lily didn't know how Harry grew to be so beautiful, from what they remembered Henry was the cutest out of the two, now it seems however that Harry turned from a duckling to a swan.

After Dumbledore explained everything, the Potters were itching to say something to their son, they wanted to know more about him but had gotten annoyed and a bit hurt when he stated "But why the hell are _they_ here."

-x-x-

"We're your parents, of course we'll be here! Especially since we've finally found you Harry!" James spoke out before Dumbledore could come up with a reason; Lily nodded in agreement with what her husband said, Remus and Sirius groaned in annoyance especially when they noticed H.G eyes narrow harshly.

'_Damn it James, shut up or else you're going to get H.G pissed off! And if he's pissed off he might not want anything to do with us.'_ both men thought as they faced palmed in near prefect synch, that caused the other Grangers to look at them with raised eyebrows but though they looked confused they also looked amused at their prefect synch but they soon returned their attention to the youngest of the Grangers who was having a stare down with the Potters.

"Excuse me but I do believe I explained that my name isn't Harry anymore. It's Harrison or H.G but only my _friends_ and people _I like_ call me that nickname…" H.G spoke calmly as he stood up but he spoke in a dangerous tone that sent reactions around the room, it was the type of tone that demanded respect and was not kidding around with anything he was going to say.

Albus was impressed, normally only the teachers and himself held a voice like that. Hermione and her parents rolled their eyes a bit, they knew this tone far too well mostly from when H.G was practicing his soccer speeches at home in his room. Remus was a tad amused and Sirius wanted to howl in laughter at the shocked faces the Potters were wearing.

Lily looked like she had just been slapped by a fish by someone she hadn't seen in years, and James looked like his worst enemy just confessed his undying love to him or something.

"Secondly, as my mom pointed out before, I don't think you or your wife has the right to call me your son anymore. Seeing as how you gave me up all those years ago and never once looked for me, if anyone has the right to be called my parents it's the ones who raised me…" H.G continued with his arms crossed at his chest, those words stung harshly to the Potters before he could keep going Lily cut in.

"That's not true! We tried to find you when Henry went to Hogwarts but the woman at the orphanage wouldn't tell us anything! We thought since you were a Squib it would be better if you knew more about the Muggle world than ours, we swear we were going to take you back and then pay for your Muggle schooling so you'd get a great Muggle job!" Lily exclaimed loudly as if it would somehow make her once son they still cared for him, James nodded in agreement with his wife.

Albus heard it and shook his head in disappointment at the Potters, Remus and Sirius looked disgusted at their once friends, Hermione had a disbelieving look on her face, and the Granger parents were staring at the Potters like they were the worst people they ever had the displeasure of meeting.

At that, H.G gave a 'You have got to be kidding me' type of look before he said icily "Oh, so you waited nearly nine whole years before you decided I could come back to your life huh? And how the hell did you know I was a Squib, did you get me checked? Did you have a Healer come and check my magical core or did you just assume I was a Squib? Hell, even if I was Squib what right did you both have to just chuck me into an orphanage; you had the money to take care of me regardless of me being a Squib, there were children there that need a good home, mothers and fathers sometimes have no choice to leave their children because they don't have money or some aren't fit to take care of a child! Who knows what person, molester, beater, rapist could have adopted me, and I'm one of the lucky ones that got a good family you know, if I wasn't adopted by the Grangers, another boy or girl, someone who needed them could had been adopted! And why the fucking hell did you both think I'd return if I was still at the orphanage huh! It isn't a freaking daycare! You think that I'd join you because you'd help me leave whatever rundown school I'd be in and go to real fancy one thanks to your money! You both have some fucking nerve to think that! So what other reason did you both have to leave me there huh, because as I pointed out you could have taken care of me regardless of me being a Squib!"

At the end of his speech, the room was silent once again, those that didn't know H.G were amazed and stunned at the points he pointed out during his speech. The Grangers didn't even stop or speak up during it due to the fact they knew just how much of the truth was in H.G's speech, they knew that once he got going in a speech it was hard to stop him when he was on a roll, though Hermione really wished Harrison would join the debate team with her.

H.G stared down the Potters as they shifted under his gaze, it was like watching children being caught doing something bad by its parents only the roles were reversed. It was the child who caught the parents doing the bad thing.

"You both disgust me." H.G hissed out, his face scrunched up and he looked ready to turn away, but was stopped when James noticed it.

"Harry, please, just… It… It…" James began to explain as he stepped forward to his son, but he was lost for words because not even Henry was this sharp-tongued so he didn't know what to really say "We… We gave you up because… We… We didn't want you to grow up to hate your brother's fame and magic… We're sorry, really we are…"

H.G froze in his spot; his eyes were wide as he heard the other reason why, he looked from the Potters to around the room and saw the others were as stunned as he was, H.G quickly turned his head back to stare at James and his eyes narrowed at him as he unfolded his arms and let them drop to his sides.

"So… The only reason you gave me up is because you didn't want to grow up being jealous of my famous brother huh?" he asked, his tone iced and he gave the man in front of him a hard stare.

"Yes, Harry I'm so sorry we did but it was the only way-" he didn't have time to finish because H.G had moved his clutch fist upward and punched Mr. Potter right in the upper jaw, sending him backwards and knocking him down onto the floor.

Lily screamed, Remus gasped, Sirius held back a smirk, Dumbledore gave out a tired sigh, Hermione gave out a small giggle along with a small smirk, his mother shook her head and muttered under her breath about that she shouldn't had allowed her son to take those boxing lessons when he was younger, while his father gave out a loud cheer in approvement.

"Only way my ass, you son of a bitch!" H.G snapped out in pure rage, his green eyes blazing, and his fists clutched so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"James!" Lily screamed as she rushed to her husband's side who was holding onto his jaw from the punch. He stared up at his once son who was glaring down at him.

'_I think I'm gonna like H.G so much more now, I've wanted to punch James in the face for years.'_ Sirius thought gleefully as he tried, but failed to hide his smirking face.

Lily finally snapped, she wasn't going to take any more disrespect from her son. She stood up and yelled "Harry James Potter, how dare you hit your father! Apologize right now young man!"

"Father! James Potter hasn't been my father in years! My father is the man who raised me as if I really was his son and is named Mark Granger! And for the last time my name is Harrison Gibbs Granger not Harry James fucking Potter!" H.G yelled right back, Lily flinched a bit and held back tears as she was yelled at by her own son.

James stood up; he too had enough of his son's back talking and decided to show he wasn't going to take it anymore "Harry, don't you dare yell and curse at your mother! I have had enough of you talking back, apologize now you almost made her cry!" he demand as he glared at his once son.

"I don't have to do a damn thing you say, you are not my parents! As I said before my parents are Mark and Jean Granger! So why don't you both go cry me a fucking river because I don't give a shit!" Harry yelled back, he was getting fed up now, he wasn't going to listen to them anymore all he wanted to do was go up to his room and blast some music to vent his anger.

"Now, now, let's all calm down, we don't need to fight…" Dumbledore tried to be the voice of reason, mainly because he noticed how annoyed and angry the other Grangers were getting, and he also noticed Remus and Sirius wanting to shut the Potters up before they could ruin whatever chance they could have with H.G. He shot a look at James and Lily, telling them to stop, they looked ready to keep going but flinched when they saw the look Dumbledore sent them.

"Harrison, he's right. Come on you don't need to waste your time on them." Hermione said as she tried to calm her brother down but she too was holding back the words she wanted to scream at the Potters. She moved close to her brother and reached to get ahold of his shoulder.

H.G turned around, his face still mad and he said spat out bitterly "You know what Mione, today has been _the best fucking day_ of my life. Not only did we find out Nathan was cheating on me, a madman is after me, we're going to have to move to England to escape him-" he pointed at the Potters with his thumb for a moment.

"But also we have these _morons_ here. BEST. FUCKING. DAY. EVER!" he snarled out as he threw his hands in the air and stomped his way out of the room to the stairs.

For a moment the room went silent, Mark and Jean eyes were wide and they were pale when they heard what he just said, mainly about the first thing. Hermione watched worried as her brother stomped up the staircase muttering darkly under his breath, she cringed when she heard his door slam shut up the stairs.

Then before anyone could ask anything, music started to blast from H.G's room, loud angry music that just played but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to shout over.

"Hermione…" her father started in a calm but iced tone "What did Harrison mean when he said Nathan was cheating on him?"

Hermione cringed again when she heard that tone, she knew how protective her father was when it came down to his children, she remembered how when Nathan Ashter, H.G's now Ex-Boyfriend, asked for his permission if he could date H.G, her father had threaten to castrate Nathan by using his dentist tools if he hurt his son in anyway.

Thus the reason why she herself never got a boyfriend yet.

She would like for him to not be scared shitless by her father.

"Er…" Hermione said first as she glanced around the room, the Potters looked like fishes with the way they kept opening and closing their mouths, while Dumbledore seemed surprised but understanding by the information of H.G being gay, she also noted that Remus and Sirius looked murderous at who she wasn't sure, while her father looked threatening and her mother looked ready to burst in a fit of rage.

Hermione screwed up as much courage as she could and said loudly enough for everyone could hear "We were at lunch you see… Harrison noticed Nathan wasn't there and thought that maybe he got detention again with Mr. Anderson. So Harrison decided to buy lunch for him and bring it to Nathan so he wouldn't have to walk all the way to the Dining Hall, I went with him because it was on the way to Library and I needed to return some books. Anyway, just as we were passing the second floor janitor closet, when we heard noises coming from it, we thought maybe a Seventh Year put a Frist or Second Year in there again and needed help getting out. We opened it and well…"

Hermione stopped for a moment and scowled as she remembered what happen, she crossed her arms and said angrily "We found Nathan Ashter and Stacy Stella in there eating each other's faces, hands roaming on each other, and they were both half dressed… To say the least we were both shocked silent and it took a while for the other two to notice we were there. When they did Nathan tried to say 'This isn't what it looks like' and 'She came onto me' but Harrison didn't even let him explain, all he did was throw the tray of food he had in his hands right at Nathan's face, then he sent multiple Hexes and Curses at him. I did send a few at Stacy too… I don't know what happened to them after that, we think they might have been sent home due to our… Umm handiwork. But we're not sure because we weren't called to the Headmistress office or anything…"

When she finished, Hermione looked around again. She noticed the Potters were still stunned, her mother looked on the verge of tears, while her father was nearly ready to hunt Nathan down, Dumbledore had an understanding sad look on his face, but the ones that caught her attention the most was the other two in the room.

Remus looked pale but mad; he then had a small glint of amber in his eyes while Sirius looked ready to kill. She watched as the two looked at each other before nodding in agreement at something. Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. Just what were those two planning, they didn't seem bad, and whatever they were planning wasn't going to harm H.G.

"Oh… My poor baby boy." Jean cooed softly to herself as she sent sorrowful looks upward as H.G's music faded in his room before another loud band began to play, marking it a second loud song. She ignored Lily's glare that was sent at her, mainly because she wanted to be the one to call her son that.

"That scumbag, how dare he cheat on my son! I knew he was no good, I knew it! I'll kill that little shit!" Mark yelled out, as he looked ready to just destroy the Ex-Boyfriend of his son. He too ignored the glare James sent to him, mainly because he wanted to be the one to kill the boy that cheated on his son.

"I can help you hide the body know, I am an Auror so I can make sure you don't get caught. Err… You know what, maybe we can just pull a prank or two on him instead of killing him though, I'm pretty sure H.G doesn't want his dad in prison for killing his ex…" Sirius offered with a mischievous smirk that was playful and dangerous at the same time. Remus nodded when Sirius offered, showing he'd help to.

"Err… Not to be rude or anything but why do you guys want to help? You don't know my brother…" Hermione asked out bluntly, it was starting to bug her that she didn't know why they wanted to help, she needed to know why.

Sirius and Remus blinked at the question before they looked at each other and smiled softly. They turned back and Sirius said "When H.G and Henry was born, I was made their godfather. So he's my godson along with Henry… I however didn't agree with what James and Lily did when they put him in that orphanage, I even tried to get them to tell me where he was so I could go get him and raise him myself…"

Remus smiled a bit and answered her question too "When he was born, I saw him as my… Cub, so to speak. I used to love watching him when I went over to Lily and James house. He always seemed to love it when I read to him random books, didn't matter what it was about, he just liked hearing my voice. Sirius and I always loved him and if we knew where James and Lily had dropped him off we would had gotten him and raised him, even if he didn't have magic."

At the end of that, Remus shot the two Potters in the room a look, and they somewhat shuffled in guilt and annoyance, it was no secret to those who were 'friends' of the Potters that the once strong friendship between the four had been thinned over the years, especially when it had come to the Potter Twins, the only reason Sirius and Remus still spoke to the Potters was due to the fact Sirius was Henry's godfather.

Mark just stared at both of the men, looking into their eyes to see if they were lying about how they felt about his son before he nodded softly with a smirk. There was no way the two were lying about it, they truly cared for Harrison, they even called him H.G instead of Harry, that meant they accepted his choice of changing his name meaning they accepted the new him.

Jean smiled sweetly at them for a quick moment before she heard a new loud song being played in her son's room; she glanced worriedly upstairs, if her son was allowing that type of music to be played three times in a row it meant he was really angry and normally he needed his mother to help calm him down before he got truly pissed.

"Mark, dear. I'll go check on Harrison, why don't you and Hermione order pizza for dinner, I have a feeling Harrison won't want to help me cook tonight…. Oh, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Dumbledore, are you all staying for dinner and maybe the night? It'll be no trouble…" She asked calmly hoping to get the answers before she would head upstairs to calm her son down. Jean didn't bother asking the Potters if they were going to stay, she wouldn't have allowed them anyway.

"No my dear, I have to go to the American Ministry and then I have to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible, our school year has yet to finish you see, we still have a weak left of it. But Sirius and Remus will more than likely stay here if you don't mind having them as guests, mainly because Sirius must protect you all in case your family is attacked by Death Eaters and Remus has to test your children for their entrance exams, and please call me Albus…" Dumbledore said kindly with a warm smile, the Grangers all smiled happily saying it was no problem at all for them, Jean decided it was now time to head up to her son's room and did so.

Dumbledore smiled back at them again before he turned to Lily and James, sending them a sharp look when he noticed them glaring daggers at Jean who had left the room to go up the stairs to comfort her son.

"Lily, James, I believe it's time for us to go…" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Albus! W-We, what about Harry-" the two sputtered in shock as they tried to talk.

Dumbledore shook his head at them and said in a strong voice "I only allowed you both to come with me because you were both stubborn about seeing H.G, now that I've allowed that it's time for us to go… After all, Lily still has end of the year Charms Classes to teach if I remember correctly, and James I know you have paperwork duty with Shacklebolt tomorrow, he floo'd me before we left in order for me to remind you."

Both James and Lily fumed at the reasons why they couldn't stay and at the fact both Sirius and Remus got to stay, they fumed even more when Sirius gave them a smirk along with a small wave of his hand, Lily was about ready to ask why they got to stay when Dumbledore cut in already knowing what she was going to say.

"Sirius is allowed to stay because he _informed_ Shacklebolt a week before he left why he needed to be here, Shacklebolt allowed it and said Sirius is _on duty_, James on the other hand decided to leave _without_ telling _his boss_. As for Remus he is our _Advanced_ History of Magic Professor which _all_ of his students have been _finished_ with the class since last Monday, you on the other hand Lily is our _main_ Charms Professor and _not all_ of our students, mainly our _First _and_ Second_ _Years_, are done with Charms and they won't be done until three days from now." Dumbledore informed them, not only were the two Potters in trouble if they didn't return to England for their work but he was also not going to let the Potters ruin Sirius and Remus's chance to reconnect with H.G.

James and Lily were really good at looking like fishes, with the way their mouths was opening and closing at the Headmaster.

'_Hey, now there's an idea, turning them into fishes, maybe clown fishes…' _Sirius thought with a smirk as he watched the two send a look at each other before they nodded with a slump in their posture before they grudgely walked over to Dumbledore like children who didn't get their way or a toy they had wanted.

"Thank you Albus for coming and warning us about what has been happening lately and about Voldemort. I've noticed lately those random attacks have been coming closer to our small town and it's no trouble for Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin to stay here, we'll put them in our spare guest room…" Mark said kindly but was still worried, mainly for his son and daughter, they meant the world to Mark and if their home was suddenly attacked and his children were killed during the attack it would destroy him.

Dumbledore smiled at Mark again before he said to the others "Now, I do believe the Potters and I shall leave. Remus send me those results as soon as possible, I shall send Fawkes over to get them by the end of the week, Sirius you know what to do and what to protect."

He then turned to the Potters and said "Come now you two, we have a bit of walk to do in order to reach the bookstore before closing time…"

Hermione realized what he meant and being the kind girl she was she spoke out "Sir, you don't need to go to Alice's Wonderland Bookstore to floo back, just use our fireplace we have it connected to the Pathway Tavern in Celestial Alley that's just a few blocks away from the Ministry and I can let you use the floo powder we have."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled lightly and said to Hermione "Ah that would be grand, it'll help this old man very much. Thank you my dear…"

Hermione beamed under the praise and quickly dashed to a small flowerpot that was sitting on a window ledge in the room; to Muggles it looked just like a normal flowerpot with powder in it but to the Grangers and the Witches and Wizards it was floo powder inside the pot. She held it out for the three, though she smiled at Dumbledore but scowled at the Potters, and everyone watched at the three made their way to the fireplace.

James went first though by the look of his face it was clearly seen he didn't want to go, but a small look from Dumbledore made him go saying clearly as he threw his floo down "Pathway Tavern!"

Lily went next, but before she left she sent a small envied and hurt look to the upper floors as if hoping to see her son somehow, as she quickly sighed and said the name of the tavern she had finally noticed that the music upstairs had stopped blaring.

Dumbledore smiled at the two remaining Grangers, Sirius, and Remus before he waved goodbye and cast his floo down at the same time as he said the name of the tavern.

Leaving Hermione and her father alone with the Auror and the Professor, for a moment the four stared at each other, not sure on what to say.

That was until Sirius opened his mouth and said with a grin.

"So… About that pizza your wife talked about…Can we get one with lots of bacon or maybe sausage?"

* * *

><p>Yay, I updated! :D<p>

Lol, I just noticed I've been using places, in my head, that make sense only to me, because I made them so here's me explaining a bit about the places I made up.

**Alice's Wonderland Bookstore**- This is the bookstore that was mentioned, but never named, in the first chapter it was the nearest flooing place in their town. It's connected to the Pathway Tavern.

**Pathway Tavern**- Basically this is the Leaky Cauldron of the U.S, this place has an open flooing so anyone can floo there, it is also the entrance way to Celestial Alley.

**Celestial Alley**- It is the Diagon Alley of the U.S. It is also a few blocks away from the American MoM.

**American Ministry of Magic**- Like the English MoM, the only reason others have to walk there is because _only workers of the Ministry are allowed_ to have floo access there.

**The Station**- I mentioned this too in the first chapter but never explained it, The Station is a train station that Muggles use but there is a hidden by magic room that all magical children can walk/or get a ride to, it will _not allow_ people to floo to it though due to safety reasons, the room the children enter allows them to floo. It is also _one of the few_ places that allow flooing to their school _directly_. Stations can be found in nearly all towns across the U.S.

**Morgan's and Merlin's School for Witches and Wizards aka Maryellen's School for Gifted Children**- Hermione's and H.G's school, it is one of the best and private schools to Muggles but it's really the only magical school in their state. Most children are to stay at the school to not raise suspicions to Muggles (ex: Muggles know a neighbor's son is going to the school that takes up half a day to reach by train only for the son to return home a few minutes later.) the only reason Hermione and H.G don't have to is because they only live an two hours away from the school and by train it cuts the time in half or at least to Muggles it seems like, allowing them to be one of the lucky few that can go home after school without rising suspicion.

**Other magical schools**- Yes, there are other magical schools (Ex: Salem Witches' Institute as seen/read in Goblet of Fire), I'm just making this clear so everyone knows it, there are other magical schools in the States, so no my, made-up, school isn't the only school in the States. The only reason why Hermione and H.G are going to mine is because they don't live in Massachusetts, the main reason for most magical students to get into those schools is to be living in the State the school is in, in each 50 States there is a private school for the magical students, and yes sometimes the schools do get together for sports and exchange programs.

There, I hope that clears up a bit of my ideas.

Anyway, review if you liked the story.

If you didn't than please don't review.


End file.
